Where the Dogs Sleep
"Where the Dogs Sleep" Was a Virtuous Initiation Mission given to Diamond Dog soldiers and Operatives By Gregg Williams. This mission was created to test the skills of each member, and determined if they pass or failed based on pure mission completion. If one failed this mission, they did not make the team. Of course new recruits after this mission now just go through intensive VR training. Overview The point of this mission was to see if soldiers had what it take to survive in many climates, Use cunning edge skills to take down foes while procuring weapons on site, and tested to see if one was smart enough to solve the final riddle. The members all worked as a Team to get the mission done. The members were placed in a Vast jungle with one medium sized compound in the middle, going around in a complete circle with multiple ways in. The team started on top of a cliff with all given random supplies needed to survive. DD Operative Angie was given a dull knife that's only real use was helping craft items and pulling out bullet wounds. DD Operative Samantha was given a medical bag limited to only 1 roll of bandages, 1 tube of ointment, 1 Splint, 1 Suture Kit, 2 Skin Gauzes and one Cigar. Hailey was given 5 Boxes of Portable Military Rations and one empty canteen,in which all-together there were 8 soldiers including operatives Sammy,Hailey and Angie. They had to make it inside the compound, Eliminate the Lieutenant holding a key to the basement which had the final puzzle on golden tablet stones all in shapes of puzzle pieces. However, The pieces were scattered around old tombs, cells, and hidden trap areas throughout the basement. Once the puzzle was solved, the golden panel released a Diamond that was supposed to be extracted back home safely without a scratch. Reaching Outpost Compound Under of course Sammy's Leadership, The 3 Operative and grunt soldiers made their way through the fast jungle. They collected Water from a stream in between a deep trench and the Outpost. They managed to get over the gap by first interrogating two soldiers who dropped their Clothing and M16's. The members cutted vines from the soldiers knife and also stripped the soldiers of their clothing. They used the clothing and vines to create a zipline from a high tree. they managed to tie a heavy rock to the other end, from the highest point of the tree they threw it over the crevice and used the clothes to zipslide down. (1 died and fell through the crevice). The DD crew decided instead of taking the main gate opening to waltz inside, they would hop the high wall to subdue a prison guard. The 3 went inside the Compound while the rest stay put and on the lookout. The Trio found the Lieutenant in the corridor on the phone. a simple Choke hold method was used by Angie to subdue him unconscious. Hailey took his flashlight while Samantha took is Anti-Material Rifle. The team then entered the Chamber basement to find the golden panel on the wall with 4 missing pieces. Outcome After completing the puzzle the team was prompted to leave, while exiting they were ambushed by a dummy Attack Helicopter. Originally, The puzzle gave open access to a Machine turret on top the the compound. Instead Sammy shot down the pilot, the gunner and the Wingman with one shot from the anti-material rifle from 900m away from the chopper. Another one with a DD logo came to take the members that are still alive back home. if you made it to the chopper. you made Diamond Dogs.